


貧富論

by Caesitas



Category: Ouroboros - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Chono Shinichi/Tatsuya Danno





	貧富論

某年某月某日，王牌刑警蝶野真一終於得償所願與段野龍哉同居。對他而言，這段日子最初的體驗自然是幸福得飄飄欲仙——他追逐多時的獵物（當然，這個愉快的狩獵過程完全是出於秉公執法的需要。至於順便談個戀愛，那完全是工作之餘的副產品，蝶野先生這樣說。）終於落在掌心了，不論到底情願與否，也不論是不是每天都拿一副看破紅塵般的表情無視他的存在，至少是段野自己甘心選擇了此處作為最後的棲身之所，並且想必再也逃不掉了。（什麼，你說情趣手銬？雖然蝶野不否認這種事物的存在，但他認為真正的禁錮首要還是應當從精神層面入手，比如——在他厭倦整個世界的時候趁虛而入，逐步斬斷他那些不必要的社會聯絡，並且給他安全感，讓他除了自己身邊再無其他去處——是的，他從不否認自己的狡猾。蝶野先生驕傲地想著。）他一度認為自己幾十年的單身人生從未有過如此美好的顯著變化，哪怕當年升職加薪的喜悅也無從與此時相比——想想吧，每日在催人折壽的辛勤工作之後，回家看到的至少不再是空蕩蕩的房子了，而是一個真正的活人，並且是一個他喜歡的、甚至很好看的活人，這是多麼令人欣然安慰的事啊。  
他覺得自己有點理解新婚丈夫們總是帶著一臉謎樣微笑的心境了。  
然而甜蜜往往是短暫的，還未及等他充分回味過來，便有數不清的苦惱屢次三番接踵而至。而其中最為現實、最為慘痛的是，他與段野的價值理念存在難以調和的巨大差異。  
一言以蔽之，一個孤兒院裡輾轉長大的孩子究竟是怎麼養成這麼奢侈敗家的生活作風的？  
就在蝶野第無數次思索這個問題的時候，他正默然看著段野打開房門，簽收了一盒高級定制的雪茄。然後，又仿佛自己含義複雜的注目不存在一般，心情難得不錯的同居人落座在嶄新的真皮沙發上，用十分優雅的姿勢慢條斯理地拆開包裝，細細打量起那些漂亮的煙捲。上午十點的陽光灑在他精緻的金絲鏡框上，隨著段野細微的動作來回流轉著，令他刀削般的面部輪廓也顯得不似平時那樣冷峻了。然而正是那些俏皮躍動著的柔和光芒，好像流逝的金錢一般迅速刺痛了蝶野的心。  
事實上，自從段野搬進他這間不算寬敞的單身公寓之後，裡面的各類設施就發生了翻天覆地的變化。櫥櫃（主要是酒櫃和衣櫃）幾乎悉數換成了高檔的黑胡桃木製品，電視音響等也購置了頗為前沿的新款型號，而舊的家什物件則如他平淡寡味的單身歷史般被無人問津地堆在了地下室裡。對此，段野曾體貼地表示這些近日買來的東西主要出於自己日常需要，因此並不必要蝶野分攤費用，只需協助清潔整理即可一同使用。蝶野先生自認擁有一份被世人尊敬的體面工作，決計算不上窮人，如今竟被人用這種扶貧的方式對待，不免令他的尊嚴和人生觀雙雙遭到了驟然而至的可怕打擊——他歎息著想，為什麼弘揚正義的刑警還遠不如偷雞摸狗的黑道有錢呢？日本社會的現狀竟已如此骯髒不堪了嗎？  
他奉公守法、連伙食費都精打細算地過了十來年，全部的存款還抵不上段野一個季度的消費。當真是世態炎涼。  
而且，這僅僅是個起點而已——他很快便發現，段野還擁有不計其數的領帶、圍巾、腰帶、別針等衣飾物品，甚至包括一盒袖扣（該感謝他的心理陰影使他至少沒有購買名表的愛好嗎？）。哪怕是蝶野這種對品牌毫無研究的人，也能輕而易舉地通過其精美程度看出，這些東西顯然不是他這種工薪階級能夠買得起的。為什麼沒有人徹底清查一下黑道行業的不正當收入呢？他悲憤地想著，望向自己信用卡的月度帳單，感到幾乎要連AA制點外賣的飯錢都支付不出了。天曉得，他過去可是基本靠冰箱裡的速凍食品生存至今，並且天真爛漫地以為段野既然會二十年始終如一瘋狂迷戀著蛋包飯，想必同樣不會對菜肴的品質有什麼過高的追求。  
事實證明他太低估自己這位彈指一揮就能賺到幾百萬的同居人了。經歷了數個被挫敗情緒折磨的難眠之夜後，蝶野警官才終於認清一個嚴酷的真相：在之前那段漫長的、神志不清的熱戀期裡，他完完全全被段野龍哉妙不可言的慘烈表像欺騙了——是的，那都是相當妙不可言的，他孤狼一樣的做派，執迷不悟、頑固赴死的神情，還有許多次無意中凝視著自己時，偏執且佈滿隱痛的、仿佛想要逃離又仿佛認命般自投羅網的眼睛——這些過於夢幻的倉促瞬間曾像催眠咒一樣迷惑了他，讓他的心底氾濫起征服欲的同時滋生了不必要的哀憐，以致他竟然忘記了那人其實根本就是個比自己生活好上數倍的、擁有來路不明巨額資產的業內成功人士。  
對愛情的初衷產生懷疑，莫非這就是傳說中充分考驗一段關係能否長久維持的、同居生活必然經歷的陣痛嗎？蝶野不是個會在坎坷面前坐以待斃的人，他認為自己必須要開始嚴肅思考這個問題了。（“他究竟是歷來如此？還是由於復仇之後厭世輕生才選擇用燒錢這個不理智的方式填補空虛？”）  
然而還未等他的思考得出什麼有價值的結果，蝶野就突然開始做起了一陣陣的怪夢。  
夢境發生的時代背景不一，但情節大致雷同地分為兩類。第一類裡，他往往是個養不起家室的失敗男人，收入微薄且毫無改善境遇的希望，最終眼睜睜地看著自己熱衷物質享受、嚮往上流社會生活的妻子琵琶別抱，在他感傷的注目下身著珠寶華服和其他男人挽手走在一起。（“可恨的物質文明敗壞了人類純潔的感情與靈魂”，醒來時他不忿地想著。）而在第二類裡，他則扮演著各類少女漫畫與言情偶像劇的女主角，出身貧寒卻機緣巧合地與富家公子拍拖起來，但因身份懸殊被對方的長輩與朋友拒絕承認、屢屢刁難，最後雖然苦修終得正果，卻不幸喪失了獨立的人格，淪為被左右逢源的丈夫圈在家中的、金絲雀一般的籠中玩物。  
如此一來，每天早晨再看到同居人睡意惺忪的美好側臉時，蝶野都會感到一種難以言喻的羞憤。他想，跟這些離奇不堪的詭異夢境比起來，他曾經做過的那些限制級的春夢橋段都再也不是什麼難以啟齒的事了。  
他必須要報復他。他大徹大悟地想。這遠遠比徒然無益地胡思亂想，或者在婚戀問題研究網站閱讀一些標題寫著諸如“一個男人不願為他的情人花錢說明了什麼？”等字樣的愚不可及的文章更為重要。  
而機會的得來竟全然不費功夫。一個雷雨交加的陰惻惻的夜晚，段野不知為何驀然起了興致，不再如往常般緊盯著電腦螢幕上的一行行數字奮戰，而是提議與他玩一種雙人橋牌遊戲來消遣時光。為了增添趣味性，他的同居人格外指出，最好在其中加入真刀真槍的賭錢環節。  
顯然這位對牌技過於自負的黑道當家並不知曉，蝶野自大學時代起便是各類紙牌遊戲的絕頂高手，只是鮮少露相而已。而當晚實戰的結果也無可爭議地表明，刑警先生的技巧的的確確比他的同居人更勝一籌。  
這可真有意思。支票用完以後，段野應他要求提筆簽下一張數額驚人的欠條和全部家俱的抵押合同，淡淡地說道。  
那就繼續。他嫺熟地切著牌，頗為愉悅地回答。  
終於在臨近午夜的某個刹那，蝶野乍然看到對面隱匿在陰影中的袖口有漆暗的光暈一閃，朦朧，暗藏曼妙的殺意。雨已經停了，烏雲縫隙間流淌下慘澹的白光，映照在似乎浸潤了霧氣的窗櫺和地板上。此刻的氣氛令他恍惚感覺在某類影片中似曾相識。而就當蝶野不由自主哼唱起《月光光心慌慌》的背景音樂時，一個靈光一現的念頭幽幽浮出他的腦海。  
如果再這樣下去，也許他就要死於非命了。應當及時改變戰略。  
段野。他正襟危坐，擺出一副權力持有者公事公辦的口吻說。想把這些東西拿回去也可以，但你要用別的方式來償清。  
看到對方聞言挑起了眉，作出毫不驚異的樣子，蝶野在心裡比了一個勝利的手勢。然後他放下夾在指間的牌，走到床頭扭開一盞價值不菲的、難得是他自己掏腰包購買的落地燈，狡黠地微笑了。

FIN.


End file.
